Absolute Father
by Hidden and STDSD in our Flames
Summary: Two months after Night... erm... would ya call it deactivated? Anyway, Riiko finds out she's pregnant and is sure Night's the father... but Gaku's not so sure. And if he is, how would they get him to activate anyway? NxR! I don't own anything!Read!


**Me: Hey! This is my new story of Absolute Boyfriend! I FREAKIN LOVE THAT MANGA! Now, for how long the story is going to be : It depends. Like, I would appreciate ideas, but like,**

**only if they go with what I'm really trying to do, like the plot of this whole story, are ya following? Now, listen, I would really hope you read the Manga, 'cause you really might **

**want to to read this story. If you haven't, I would recommend going on or The Bleach Exile. If you're on an Android reading this, there's this app in the market called**

**MangaWhat!. I have that and it's ok. Ok, it's good. Ok, it's excellent. If you can't see that, then go on Manga Browser. I have that for my Ipad and it's ok. Not like MangaWhat!. But, **

**yeah. MangaWhat! has Manga Reader, Bleach Exile and Manga Mnga Browser has Manga Reader, Bleach Exile, Manga Stream, and Manga Fox. So, yeah, there's that. Enjoy!**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**Absolute Father**

" Arg!" For the upteenth time that morning, Riiko barfed in her toilet. Thank goodness it was Saturday. If not, her Teachers would have been seriously worried. It had been about 2 months

since Night... erm... deactivated, as I call it. Anyway, Night had been Riiko's boyfriend and changed her life for the better. He really loved her and she him. It was confusing at first,

but they overcame any thing that came at them. Like Soushi or Mika or that old lady who Night loved for a short time. Oh, did I mention Night was a Robot, part of the Nightly

Lover series and custom made for Riiko. Probaly not. Anyway, Riiko pushed herself up off of the floor. The whole bathroom stunk and smelled like fish. Riiko looked at the... erm... little

test on her bathroom sink. I'm really uncomfortable saying the real name of the test. Why? Dunno. I guess it's just me. Anyways, Riiko shaking hand reached for the test and brought

it to her face. She gasped at what was on it.

" No, no, no, no, NO!" In an instant, Riiko's life was broken down into pieces. " The only person I did _it_ with was with..."Riiko paled at the realization. She rushed out of the bathroom

to her phone. Thank Kami her parents were going to be away on a 3 year business trip. They would never approve of her being..._pregnant_. Riiko gulped at the word before she dialed a

familiar number on her phone. She put it to her ear just in time for it to answer. " Hello, Riiko. How's it been?" The voice was the name of the same person who had made this all possible.

Gaku.

" Hey, Gaku," Riiko's voice was shaky. " Want to meet up somewhere? This is _very _ important. And I think you need to know about this."

* At some Cafe somewhere in the city*

" Gaku!" Said person smiled from his seat at Riiko. The cafe was empty, save the workers and Riiko and Gaku. But no one would bother them since they were outside. " 'Sup Riiko! Now, why'd

you bring me all the way from where I was to talk?" Gaku said with a grin. Riiko sat down. " What would you say if I were pregnant?" Riiko asked, wanting to know the answer.

" Why, I'd say... wait a minute. Why do you want to know?" Gaku gasped. " You're pregnant, aren't you!" Riiko nodded sadly. " Congrats! Who's the lucky guy?" Gaku said with a smile.

" About that... it's..." Riiko looked down. " It's Night," She whispered. Gaku's smiled faded. " IMPOSSIBLE!" He exclaimed, drawing attention from the workers. Riiko covered his mouth

with her hand and put on a fake smile. " Sorry, we'll leave." They hadn't purchased anything so there was no need to pay. Riiko dragged Gaku to the side of a nearby building. " Now,

what do you mean it's ' impossible '?" Riiko asked her friend. Gaku pryed her hand off his mouth. " It's impossible because Night is a android! And it very impossible for an android

and a human to mate! Heck, it's impossible for two androids to mate! I should know, we've tried!" Riiko looked at Gaku like he was crazy. " Are you sure? Night's the only one I've had

sex with." Riiko, on the inside, was hysterical. _If Night isn't the father, then who is?_ "Really?" Gaku rubbed his chin. " We could do a checkup in the system and let you know tomorrow

but I highly doubt Night's the father. And if he is, I'm not saying he is, but, if he is the father, what are you going to do? " Riiko clenched her hands. " I don't know, Gaku, I really don't know.

But, if he is the Father, I'm not going to have my child grow up without it's father. I'm going to get Night, and he's going to come back to me."

Gaku looked at Riiko. " How do you expect for him to awake again?" " He will, Gaku, he will."

* At Kronos Heathen Company*

" Boss, are ya sure? Riiko says she's havin' his child," Gaku said. The kid boss sighed. " Trust me, there's no need for a checkup." " Let's just do one to be sure, boss." Said Boss sighed.

" Fine, but only once!" The two walked down hallways and turned to a door labeled, ' Night '. They once used that room to determine why Night was acting crazy. His body was in there,

collecting dust. There was a big computer, used to do a diagnosis on Night. Gaku ran over to the computer. He began typingstuff that I don't understand on there. 25 minutes later,

he gasped in surprise. " What is it?" His boss asked. " She was right... Night is the father."

**Me: Give me a C! Give me a L! Give me an I! Give me a F! Give me another F! Wait, not really! Don't give me a F! Sensei! No! Give me a H! Give me an A! Literally! Give me a N!**

**Give me a G! Give me a E! Give me a R! WHAT'S THAT SPELL! CLIFFHANGER! AND DON'T GIVE ME TWO F'S SENSEI, GIVE ME TWO A'S! Do ya like it? Ok, let me know what you think should **

**happen next! If you do, I'll try to make there be a sequel to the actual Absolute Boyfriend! And you get a cookie! And A Cute RiikoxNight picture! And a Picture of Soushi! And a HAWT**

**Picture of Night! Also, you will get that if you review too! SO REVIEW! This will happen throughout the whole story, so go and review! I see you! Go and Review! No sneaking**

**off! Go Review for everything above!**


End file.
